Closure Traduction
by ElysaLlove
Summary: Spoiler pour Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron. Après un énième cauchemar, Wanda décide finalement de tourner la page.


Hello tout le monde, me voici de retour avec ma première traduction sur Avengers, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir traduire à nouveau.!

Voilà donc le 10ème OS que je poste.

C'est une traduction d'un Os sur Wanda et QuickSilver que j'ai trouvé super, je l'aime énormément comme QuickSilver et ses abdos en béton !

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que la traduction sera à la hauteur de l'original.

Je remercie beaucoup l'auteur de cet OS.

Bonne lecture -Elysa

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont des Avengers

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Catalyst56

* * *

Deux longues semaines étaient passées depuis les tragiques événements impliquant Ultron.

Et la vie était rapidement revenu à la normale pour les civiles, les Avengers ainsi que le S.H.I.E.L.D, en effet ils avaient décidé de se remettre sur pied le plus rapidement possible.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

En effet Wanda Maximoff était encore secouée par les récents événements, mais surtout par la mort de son frère jumeau qui avait sauvé Hawkeye.

Et malgrès les nombreuses missions avec les Avengers, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Surtout depuis qu'il apparaissait régulièrement dans ses rêves, la réveillant accompagnée de crise de larmes.

Et ce fût exactement ce qui arriva cette nuit-là aussi.

"Wanda.." appela Pietro alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol mortellement blessé.

"Pietro" elle le vit et accouru vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et le berçant doucement contre elle alors que des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

" Ca va aller Pietro .. tout va bien se passer" dit-elle doucement en le serrant contre elle

"Pourquoi Wanda?" il toussa alors que les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent

"Pietro?"

"Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé?"

Les mots du jeune homme résonnèrent, et c'est à ce moment exact qu'Ultron apparut : " Aww, comme c'est triste, ton chère frère mort dans tes bras .. pour rien"

Wanda posa doucement le corps de son frère à coté d'elle et essaya d'attaquer Ultron avec ses pouvoirs mais il réapparut derrière elle et l'attaqua à son tour.

" Tu aurais dû considérer toutes tes options avant de prendre le parti des Avengers. J'aurais rendu les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour vous deux " dit Ultron avant d'attaquer Pietro avec ses rayons laser sous le regard choqué de Wanda

" STOP, arrête !"

Elle vit le corps de son frère s'élever dans les airs, lévitant et se tortillant sous la douleur qui lui était infligée.

" WANDA ! Aide moi !" il cria.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait son bras droit vers lui essayant inconsciemment de l'attraper.

" S'il te plaît Pietro !"

" PIETRO ! "

Elle se réveilla réalisant qu'elle était seulement dans sa chambre, reprenant rapidement ses repères puis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à sangloter.

Steve lui venait de finir son jogging matinal quand il entendit les pleurs venant de la chambre de Wanda, il partit donc la voir puis quand il la découvrit, se berçant et sanglotant il s'avança et l'a pris dans ses bras.

" Shhh ... shhh ...ça va aller. Tout va bien" dit-il alors que la jeune fille renifla.

" Ce sont des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? " il demande et elle hocha de la tête alors qu'il la lâcha.

" Je faisais des cauchemars moi aussi à l'époque ...la plupart du temps c'était moi tombant dans la glace ou alors ça concerné Peggy et Bucky. Mais j'ai accepté la vérité, pas seulement à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Bucky mais aussi avec l'équipe. Ils m'ont donné une conclusion" dit Steve doucement.

" Et je pense que tu devrais tourner la page toi aussi. " continua-t-il

" Je ... je veux aller le voir " Murmura la jeune fille, le jeune homme acquiesça.

" Okey, si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais le dire à l'équipe. Nous allons y aller tous ensemble ... " dit Steve qui reçut un léger sourire de la part de Wanda.

" Merci "

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard**_

Ils étaient presque tous présents, en effet même si Tony et Clint étaient présents, il manquait Thor et Hulk.

Et ils se tenaient tous devant la pierre tombale dans un silence réconfortant et sur la pierre tombale une image de Pietro souriant reposer.

 **"Pietro Maximoff**

 **15 Mai 1991**

 **2 Mai 2015**

 **Un fils aimant et un frère jumeau** _"_

Ils ont tous donné leurs respects puis ont commencé à partir un par un jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que Steve et Wanda.

" Je ne te connaissais pas beaucoup, mais tu étais important pour nous tous. Surveille-la, s'il te plaît .. " dit Steve à l'adresse du défunt, puis il a commencé à partir.

" Je t'attends " dit-il laissant la jeune fille seule.

" Stupide frère. Sais-tu combien de douleur tu as causée ? Beaucoup Pietro, beaucoup.

Tu as toujours été entêté, tu as toujours tout fait sans réfléchir. Et parfois tu es un idiot ! "

Wanda se rappela toutes les fois où son frère avait été un peu idiot.

" Mais tu m'as toujours protégé, depuis que nos parents sont morts. Tu as pris soin de moi, et je prenais soin de toi ".

Elle se souvenait aussi de tous les bons moments qu'ils avait vécus.

" Et maintenant ... tu es parti. Juste comme ça. Maintenant il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te ramener" Une larme solitaire sorti de son œil droit.

" Mais je sais que tu me surveilles, encore."

Wanda se rappela alors des derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits.

 _Tu sais que j'ai 12 minutes de plus que toi, n'est ce pas ?_

" Je suppose que tu les as "

Puis elle partit, laissant derrière elle sur la tombe la représentation psychique d'une fleur.

Adieu Pietro, Je t'aimerai toujours.

* * *

C'est déjà la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu qu'à moi.

N'hésitez à me laisser une review que je n'hésiterai pas à faire passer à l'auteur.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres Os Et Merci énormément de l'avoir lu :)

Ps: Un autre os avec QuickSilver arrive bientôt


End file.
